coloradoivfandomcom-20200214-history
1. Snatch
The first mission starts with Will standing in the sewer (at the outer entrance away from the hotel) talking to Daniel on a cell phone. Will: Daniel, sure this is gonna work? Daniel: Yeah, you better put your phone on earpiece. Will: I will once I get in. We still going with the plan? Daniel: Yeah, get the bag full of records and bring it back here. Will: What if I run into something? Daniel: That won’t be a problem if you stick to the plan. Hit me up on the earpiece when you’re in disguise. Will: Sure. The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to enter the hotel and go to the janitor’s closet The player enters the janitor’s closet. After doing so, the camera fades out and fades back in, with Will wearing a janitor’s outfit The player is then instructed to go to the top floor and find the duffel bag. While doing so, Daniel talks to Will VIA earpiece. Daniel: Don’t stick out; don't start anything until you have the duffel bag. The player reaches the hotel room on the top floor. Upon doing so, a cutscene occurs. Will tries to open the door to the hotel room, only to realize that it’s locked after fiddling with the doorknob. He then kicks the door open. Upon entering the room, he walks over to the bag and puts it on. As he leaves the room, he sees a handgun lying on the table. He examines it and walks out of the room. As he walks out of the room, a passing hotel worker sees Will with the gun and stolen bag and gets out a radio to alert police. Worker: We got a guy breaking into room- Will quickly draws his gun and shoots the worker as the worker talks into the radio, killing him The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to escape the hotel VIA sewer as guards shoot at him, with the objective '"Escape out of the hotel using the sewer, don't be afraid to make some bodies" The player exits the hotel and is instructed to go through the sewers towards the outer entrance. During the trip, Will and Daniel make small talk VIA earpiece.'' '''Daniel: How you holding out, Will? Will: I’m holding my own. Daniel: Good, good, you had any trouble? Will: Some dudes in suits tried to shoot at me. Daniel: '''Fuck, never expected that. What did you do? '''Will: '''I told you, I held my own. '''Daniel: Alright, I’ll be here when you get here. Once the player reaches the outer sewer entrance a cutscene is triggered Police arrive and surround the exit to the sewer as Will stands in the middle of the exit. The camera comes from behind Will and revolves around him in a shaky format, almost as if it were filmed with an amateur camera. Suddenly, a cop addresses Will over a megaphone. Cop: 'Come out with your hands up or we’ll blow you out of there! ''The player regains control of Will. The player is instructed to escape the police and go back to Digital Underground, with the objective '"Eliminate the police and get back to Daniel at Digital Underground". It should be worth noting that there is a Sanchez outside of the entrance for the player to use Once the player loses the cops and gets to Digital Underground, a cutscene is triggered:'' Will enters the club and walks through the dance floor as he carries the bag, eventually climbing up the stairs into Daniel’s office as “Always Hardcore” by Bodylotion (Music Video Version) starting at 0:53 plays over the club’s soundsystem. Upon reaching Daniel’s office, Will knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Daniellets him in. Daniel: You made it! Will: All in time. Will and Daniel walk over to the couch in the office and sit down on it. Will puts the bag on the coffee table. Daniel: Good man…very good. Daniel pays Will as Will gets up from the couch Daniel: Wanna stick around or anything? Will: I’d love to, but I can’t. I’ve got stuff to do, uh…maybe later, yeah? Daniel: Yeah…later on, amigo! Will exits the office, then spawns outside of the club. Mission Complete: $500